1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a non-pneumatic tire that is configured to be mounted on a wheel, including, but not limited to, a wheel for a center-pivot irrigation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Tires are typically made from rubber and must be inflated in order to operate properly. Rubber tires are subject to wear and tear and can suffer flats, which in turn requires that the flat be repaired or the tire be replaced entirely.
In a typical center-pivot irrigation system, water from a centrally located source, such as a well, is directed along a boom pipe to a field. The boom pivots around a center point on spaced apart towers, which support the boom. The towers are usually supported by wheels with large rubber tires. The weight of the irrigation system can cause the tires to sink and get stuck as they move through a muddy field, which can slow or temporarily halt irrigation operations.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0192734 to Seljan discloses a non-pneumatic, two-piece tire formed from a moldable material. The two-piece tire includes concentric inner and outer cylindrical surfaces and sidewalls that together enclose an interior volume. Because the tire is non-pneumatic and encloses an interior volume, water, mud and other debris can fill the tire by entering the enclosed interior volume through openings at the point of contact between the tire and wheel or at the points of contact between the two pieces of the tire.